Angela's Girl
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Sometimes people come into your life you don't expect. And sometimes they mean so much more to you. More to come. If you like it, please let me know
1. Chapter 1

Angela's body finally relaxed and she took big deep breaths trying to get it under control. She felt the hot mouth place wet kisses up her body, making her skin tingle and the already smile on her face grow even bigger.

"Wasn't that just the best orgasm you have ever had?" the sensual voice whispered into her ear. She couldn't stop the blush that spread across her face.

"I would be lying if I said no" she finally replied, and a soft laugh filled the room. Angela finally opened her eyes and could only see the luscious brown hair of her lover as lips, tongue and teeth attacked her neck. The sensations where amazing. Making her belly tingle and the ache between her legs began all over. She bit her lip and ran a hand through the dark hair.

"I never knew it could be like that" she said softly. Talking about sex was certainly not one of her strong points. It always made her feel embarrassed and a little uncomfortable. The brunette finally looked up at Angela, eyes shining.

"Well it's certainly no myth that lesbians have the best sex. I mean who knows a woman's body better then a woman?" she grinned as she gently ran her hand up Angela's side.

"I don't think I would have even considered something like this is I didn't have those shots" she laughed, causing the woman on top of her to laugh as well.

"Alcohol does make you more adventurous that's true. Any regrets?" she asked. Angela thought for a minute and then shook her head. The brunette smile and leaned down and kissed Angela softly. She pressed her body into Angela's, causing her to moan softly.

Angela bit her lip again as she felt the woman's mouth back down her body. Who knew sex could last this long?

Jane and Maura stepped off the elevator and headed through to Jane's desk.

"Well why didn't you ask who it was? It is your house too" Jane was saying but stopped when she saw someone sitting at Korsak's old desk. He had only retired a month ago and there was idle chit chat about finding a replacement but Jane never thought they would actually go ahead and do it.

"And who are you" Jane said to the woman behind the desk. She turned and smile at Jane, then stoof up and out stretched her hand.

"Detective Sergeant Alison Riley. You must be Detective Jane Rizzoli" she smiled as Jane took her hand and shook it. Maura watched Jane closely and smile at Alison.

"I'm Chief Medical Examiner Maura Isles" she said with a smile. Alison turned and looked at her, offered her hand again.

"I've heard a lot about you. I look forward to working with both of you" she shook Maura's hand and smile at them both and took her seat. Jane nodded and went over to her desk, Maura following her.

"Talk to my mother. If she is picking up strangers from bars, I need to know about it" Jane said softly continuing their previous conversation. Maura rolled her eyes, but agreed and left to head to her office.

Jane had just come back up from getting her third cup of coffee for the day and sat back at her desk when her mother, Angela, walked in.

"Janie I brought you some left over gnocci for lunch" she walked over to her daughters desk and placed a container down.

"I also brought some for your brother. Have you seen him around?" she looked around the office and stopped when she spotted Alison at Korsak's old desk. Alison was looking at her with a smile. There was no mistaking that exotic.

"Alison" she said, not really believing her eyes. Alison stood up.

"Nice to see you again Angela" she replied with a smile. Jane looked between both of them.

"You two know each other?" she asked, paying close attention to her mother's reaction.

"Um. We, she brought me a drink" Angela quickly said, still not taking her eyes off Alison. Alison then looked at Jane.

"I kept your mother company the other night. Or should I say, she kept me company" she explained. Angela straightened and turned back to Jane.

"Give this to your brother" she placed a second container on her desk.

"Nice to see you again" she said to Alison and quickly left, leaving both women watching her leave. Alison smiled to herself and sat back down and onto her computer. Jane watched her.

"So, how well do you know my mother?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. Alison shrugged, her eyes not leaving her computer screen.

"We talked. You know, the usual. It was nice. She seems like a great woman" she said. Jane continued to watch her.

"Yeah, she is" Jane took the containers of food and went to find her brother.

Once Angela was in her car, she took out her mobile phone and sent Alison a text. 'You never mentioned you got transferred to Boston PD! Can you see me after work?' she let out a sigh when she had sent it and put it back in her purse before driving the short distance to the dirty robber to get ready for tonight's service. When she pulled up, she took her mobile out of her bag and there was a message from Alison. 'Sure. When and where?'. Angela thought for a moment. 'There is a pub not far from you called the dirty robber. Meet me here when you are free' she put it back in her purse and got out of the car. Her heart racing just a little bit at the prospect of seeing Alison again. The other night was fantastic, there was no question about that. She had never been with a woman like that before and didn't think she ever would again, but seeing Alison again today in her black pants and blouse with the top buttons undone and that sweet smile, something went clicked and she wanted the brunette. This fact both scared and excited her.

Angela was just stocking up one of the bar fridges when she heard the door open and close.

"We're not" she started to say as she stood back up but stopped when she saw Alison walking in, her hand in her pockets.

"You said to come by when I was free" she said with a shrug. Angela nodded.

"Of course. Um, did you want a drink or something? I can get you some coffee?" she felt like a nervous teenager on her first date all over again. Alison smiled and nodded and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Coffee would be wonderful" she watched Angela disappear into the back and reappear a few minutes later with a mug of coffee and put it down in front of her.

"I can tell it was a bit of a shock seeing me today" she started as she took a small sip of the hot liquid. Angela smile and nodded.

"You mentioned you just moved her for work, but never said what it was you do" Angela continued to fill the bar fridges as they spoke.

"Yes, well in my experience, you start telling people you're a detective and it puts them off. Whether they hate cops or feel intimidated, I'm still not quite sure" she took another sip of coffee.

"Well I'm sure you met both my kids today, so to hate cops or feel intimidated would be hypocritical" she threw a few empty bottles in the bin and grabbed her polishing cloth and started on the glasses.

"I'm sure you didn't expect to see me again" Angela then said. Alison laughed and looked at her.

"No, I didn't think I would. Didn't think I would even hear from you again. But I'm glad I did" Angela stopped polishing the glass in her hand and looked at Alison, who was staring at her with a grin.

"I-I really enjoyed the other night. And a part of me would like to do it again" she blushed and looked down at the glass in her hand.

"But my kids, they wouldn't understand and they are the only family I have left" she said softly. Alison smiled softly and reached over the bar to touch Angela's arm.

"Hey, I'm not proposing marriage here" she laughed and squeezed her arm gently making Angela smile softly.

"But I am saying, if you want me to be a one woman woman, then I'm quite happy with keeping it on the down low" she smiled and Angela nodded.

"I would like that" she said softly. Alison sat back down on the stool and took another sip of her coffee, this time making no effort to hide the fact she was looking Angela up and down. This made Angela laugh and go back to polishing the glasses.

"You need to stop that when Jane is around. She is a great detective. Stubborn of course" she said with a laugh.

"No doubt she takes after you" Alison grinned and Angela flicked her with the polishing cloth making her laugh.

"Hey, I was talking about being a good detective, not the stubbornness" Alison finished her coffee as Angela just rolled her eyes at her and continued with her glasses.

Jane sat on one of the stools at the bench while Maura poured herself a glass of wine.

"So she has been out twice this week?" Jane asked as she took a sip of her beer. Maura nodded.

"And she was out three nights last week. Jane this is a good thing. She is obviously getting back out there like you said you wanted her too" Maura took a sip of her wine as she watched Jane play with the label of her beer.

"I just wish she would tell me who this person is. I just worry that maybe one night she won't ever come back" she took another sip of her beer.

"You've been watching those case file shows on Netflix again haven't you?" Maura asked with a small smile.

"No. Well yes a few, but I know it happens. I've seen it happen Maura. I just don't want anything to happen to her" she said looking at her beer bottle. Maura smiled softly and walked around the bench to stand in front of Jane.

"Did you ever think she isn't ready to tell anyone just yet? I mean you aren't ready" she said running her hand up and down Jane's leg. Jane nodded and sighed.

"Maybe you're right. She didn't tell us about her and Cavanaugh for a long time" Jane looked at Maura and her eyes went wide.

"Oh god what if she has started dating someone else at work?" Jane said with a laugh, making Maura laugh as well.

"I doubt that very much. Remember she met someone when she went out a few weeks ago. That's when all this started" Maura reminded her.

"Now come on, as long as your mother is out, we may as well enjoy ourselves" she grinned cheekily at Jane who didn't need any more explanation.

"Lead the way" she grabbed her beer and took another sip as Maura took her hand and they headed towards the stairs. But they both stopped when a set of headlights shone in the front of the house and a car pulled in and the engine stopped. They both stood there listening to what was happening outside. They could hear muffled voices, followed by the closing of two car doors and then footsteps going around the side of the house.

"I have to go see who it is" Jane went to go for the back door but Maura pulled her back.

"Jane, let her come to you. Just wait it out" she said softly. Jane sighed and nodded, then continued to follow Maura up to the bedroom.

Angela opened the door to the guest house and turned on the lights, Alison following her inside.

"Are you sure it's okay?" she asked again, closing the door behind her. Angela took her jacket off and hung it up.

"Of course it's okay. They are both inside doing god knows what. Make yourself at home" she smiled as she slipped her shoes off. Alison nodded and took her jacket off laying it over the chair.

"How are you feeling about all of this? Still wanting it?" Alison suddenly asked, taking Angela off guard.

"Yes of course. Have I done or said something to make you think I don't?" she now suddenly felt worried she had done something without even realising it. She did it all the time with Frank, though he always let her know when she did straight away.

"No, not at all. I just wanted to make sure" Alison smiled and walked over to Angela and took both her hands in hers and squeezed. Angela smiled and relaxed a little.

"Would you stay the night?" she suddenly asked softly. Alison smiled and nodded.

"I would love too. Is that also code for you would like to go to bed?" she raised an eyebrow in question, making Angela laugh and nod.

"I blame it on old age"

"Age has got nothing to do with it. I wanted to be in bed an hour ago" Alison laughed and kissed Angela's cheek.

"Plus you only have 4 years on me. Not that big of a difference" Angela nodded and blushed slightly.

"Alright, well you can use anything in the bathroom. Let me just get you a spare toothbrush" she went into the bathroom, found a toothbrush in the draw and left it on the sink. She quickly brushed her own teeth and removed what little make up she had put on and came back out. She stopped when she saw Alison laying her pants on the same chair with her jacket. She was now only in her light blue blouse and black lace panties. Alison smiled when she saw her standing there.

"Is this okay?" she asked standing up straighter, making her shirt rise a little more. Angela nodded and cleared her throat.

"Yes. Perfect. Bathroom is all yours" she replied, not talking her eyes of the woman in front of her. Alison grinned as she made her way to the bathroom. Angela got changed, locked the door, turned on the lamps so she could turn off the main lights and got into bed and waited.

Soon enough Alison emerged from the bathroom, turning off the light as she exited and headed for the bed and climbed in next to Angela.

"Light off?" she asked before fully getting comfortable. Angela nodded.

"Please" she replied with a small smile. Alison reached over and turned the lamp off then settle down in the bed and sighed happily. She stared up at the black ceiling and smiled.

"You know this is the first time we have actually just physically slept together" she grinned, although Angela couldn't see it. Angela turned to look at her, only just making out her outline in the darkness.

"Does that bother you?" she was a little concerned, until Alison laughed softly.

"Not at all. It's actually quite nice. Come here" she reached out for Angela and pulled her in close, wrapping her arms tight around the other woman and kissing her head as she rested it on her chest.

"It's lovely" Angela agreed with a satisfied sigh. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this safe and content in someone's arms. Sure Sean made her feel safe and protected, but there was always something not quite right. But this, this felt totally different. This felt like what she remembered her first love to be like. So happy. So content.

Angela was wiping the top of the bar, almost ready to close up for the night when Franky walked in. She looked up and smiled.

"Franky, what are you doing here? It's so late" she said walking around from behind the bar to meet him. He gave her a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I know, I just wanted to talk about the engagement party" he said quickly. Angela nodded.

"Sure, what's up? I've ordered extra beer and champagne, Kiki is taking care of the food, Korsak has one of his music friends coming in" she started rambling off everything that she had taken care off. Franky smile and nodded.

"No, I know you have everything under control there. I've just been talking to Jane and she mentioned you are seeing someone" Franky said treading carefully. Angela crossed her arms over her chest. Although she liked to know the ins and outs of her children's lives, letting them in on what was going on in hers was another thing.

"Did she?"

"Yeah, and well I just thought, if you wanted to bring them along to the party, I wouldn't mind" he gave her a sweet smile. One that always melted her heart and got him out of trouble. Well almost always. She sighed and smiled.

"Thank you honey. I will certainly ask. Now go home. You look exhausted" she hugged him once more then pushed him out the door. She sighed and walked back over to the bar and grabbed her phone and called Alison.

"Hey babe" Alison answered quickly. Angela smiled at the endearment.

"Hey, I'm not bothering you am I? I know its later"

"No not at all. I was just doing a little reading. What's up?". Angela paused, not really knowing how to ask the question.

"Ang? Is everything alright?" Alison was starting to get worried. When people paused in a phone conversation, or any conversation for that matter, it normally meant something bad or disappointing was coming.

"Franky has invited you to the engagement party on Friday night" she finally said.

"Oh? As his boss or..." she trailed off knowing Angela would get her meaning.

"As my partner. Only he doesn't know it's you. Jane told him I was seeing someone and he was happy for me to invite them to the party"

"And what do you think about that? Having all your friends and family there when you initially come out to them?" she knew this would be a bigger deal for Angela then for herself. Angela paused again while she thought about it.

"I would like you to be there. I think it would be the perfect opportunity. Tell everyone at the same time and save having to repeat myself" she decided with a small smile.

"Then I would love to come. But if you change your mind before then, I will understand" she said softly.

"I won't. It's time. I don't want to lie to everyone anymore" she got up and went into the back to grab her coat and bag, ready to leave.

"Friday it is" Alison confirmed. They said their goodbyes and Angela drove home. Although she was relieved to finally get this secret off her chest, she was still extremely anxious as to how everyone would take it.

Angela wouldn't let anyone know how nervous she was about this party. Not because she didn't think it wouldn't run smoothly, she knew it would. She was rather nervous about her friends and family meeting her girlfriend. They all suspected she was indeed dating someone, but they all assumed it was a male. She smoothed her hands down her dress, trying to wipe the sweat off them before she had to great people.

Korsak was helping set up the music and lights while Kiki was double checking the food. Angela went to help the girls in the bar, but stopped when they shooed her away. She checked all the tables to make sure they had their small vase of flowers.

The first to arrive of course was Franky and Nina, followed by Jane and Maura. People slowly started to fill up the space of the bar. Angela was making sure everyone had a drink when she heard a strangled 'Grandma' over the music and then the impact of a small body hit her. She smiled and looked down at the grinning face at her legs.

"There's my big boy" she bent down and picked up TJ and kissed both his cheeks.

"I have a new shirt. See" he says pulling at his navy collared shirt. Angela smiles.

"It's very nice honey. Makes you look all grown up" she says and then greets Tommy. TJ wriggled down from Angela's arm and ran towards Jane and Maura.

"Sorry we're late Ma. It was such a hassle to get him into that shirt. I ended up telling him you wouldn't talk to him if he didn't wear it" he grinned and Angela laughed.

"Threats always did work with you too. Go say hi to Franky" she said pushing him towards the crowd of people. She smiled at them all. Everything seemed so perfect. Everyone was having a great time, the music and lights were fantastic. She looked towards the door as Alison walked in and she instantly smiled. She had never seen her so dressed up, but she certainly liked it.

"Hi. I like that dress on you. You have great legs" Alison greeted her with a wide smile. This made Angela blush slightly

"Thanks. You look beautiful" they stood there a little awkward not really wanting to get too close before they tell everyone. TJ came running over to them and stopped when he spotted Alison and instantly grabbed Angela's leg. She looked down and smile at the young boy.

"TJ this is my friend Alison. She also works with Aunty Jane and Uncle Franky" Angela introduced them. Alison smiled and kneeled down to the boys level and held out her hand.

"It's very nice to meet you" she said with a smile. TJ looked at her for a minute before smiling shyly and took her hand with his own. He then pulled at his shirt again.

"This is my new shirt. Do you like it?" he asked with big brown eyes. Alison smiled and nodded.

"It's a very nice shirt. The nicest shirt I have seen in a very long time" she said making him grin and then he ran away to tell Tommy. Alison stood up and looked at Angela.

"He is adorable. Certainly a little heart breaker in the making" this made Angela laugh. She then took a deep breath.

"Shall we do this?" she asked looking at Alison.

"Only if you're really ready" she replied raising an eyebrow in question. Angela nodded and took Alison's hand and they walked towards the crowd of people. She saw Korsak and signalled to quieten the music so people could hear her. When he did they all looked around and saw Angela standing with Alison.

"Hello everyone. Thank you for coming to celebrate Franky and Nina's engagement. Before we really get into it, I just wanted to tell you, my friends and family, something that I have kept secret for quite a few months now. I just hope that it doesn't change the way you feel about me" she looked at all the faces staring back at her and then over to Alison. Jane and Franky exchanged a glance before looking back at the two.

"Alison and I have been dating for just over 6 months now. I wanted to tell you all sooner, I just didn't know how" Angela said, her voice strong but her heart beating way too fast. She watched as everyone looked at each other then back at her. Her eyes fell on Franky and Jane who were standing near each other. They both looked shocked, and if she wasn't mistaken, Jane looked pissed off as well.

"You do this now? You couldn't have waited until after and tell us individually. I-I have no words" she handed Maura her glass and walked towards the back door and disappeared before Angela or anyone could say anything. Franky just shrugged.

"Ma, this isn't you" was all he said before he turned his back and downed his beer. Angela felt Alison squeeze her hand as Korsak got the music back on to try and get rid of the awkward silence. When she turned to Alison, she could tell she was close to tears, but she smiled anyway.

"Well that was better than I expected" she sniffled. Alison sighed and rubbed her arm.

"Oh honey I am sorry. What can I do? Should I go?" she asked. Angela shook her head.

"No, please stay. Just, I just need to talk to them. I will go talk to Jane" she gave Alison a small smile and headed for the back door but Korsak stopped her.

"Maybe I should go in first. Calm her down" he suggested. Angela nodded, thankful that he suggested it. He was always a great mediator.

"Thank you" she sighed.

"Go take a seat and have a drink. Be right back" he disappeared behind the door and she did what he suggested. She took the first free bar stool and grabbed a flute of champagne.

"Angela?" she heard someone say her name. When she looked around she saw Kiki next to her and she smiled.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" she asked instantly, turning back into hostess. Kiki smiled and shook her head and held up her already half empty glass.

"Still going. I just wanted to come over and see if you were okay? I mean that must have been really hard for you to do and in front of everyone. But I can totally understand why you did it" she reached out and rested a hand on Angela's shoulder. Angela relaxed a little bit.

"Thank you. It was harder keeping it a secret. I just hope they don't hate me. Jane just looked so angry and Franky, god, he looked so disappointed" she sighed and shook her head.

"Angela, the fact you kept this hidden for so long is a shock to everyone. And I think that's why they are angry. Not the fact that you are dating a woman, who happens to also work with them. Just give them time okay? You're a great mother, they could never hate you" Kiki gave her a hug and left to go check on the food. Angela took another sip of her champagne when a hand on her back startled her.

"I still love you Ma" Tommy said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her smile.

"Thanks honey. This really doesn't bother you?" she asked looking at him. He looked kind of shocked at her question.

"No, why should it? You seem happy and she sure is great with kids. Look at TJ" she turned around and saw TJ doing some of his magic tricks for Alison, who acted so surprised after every one. This made her smile more.

"She certainly has taken all his attention" she said softly.

"And plus, she's a cop so I know she will look after you" he said matter of factly, making her laugh.

"God I love you" She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. Maybe Kiki was right. Maybe Franky and Jane were just annoyed that she kept it secret for so long. She let him go and he went back to the party. She looked over at the back door just as it opened and Korsak called her in. She got up and went inside, the door closing behind her. She saw Jane leaning against one of the benches further down, her arms crossed over her chest. It was clear that she had been crying. She looked at Korsak and then back at Jane.

"Go ahead, tell her what you told me. But Angela, let her talk. No butting in" Korsak said and Angela nodded. Jane took a deep breath and then let it out before speaking.

"I am not angry that you are dating a woman. Yes it's a shock. A bloody big one. I am pissed that you hid it from all of us for so long. There were so many opportunities for you to tell us and yet you refused. You decide to tell us at Franky and Nina's engagement party. I was finally ready to tell everyone" she paused and looked up at both of them.

"I am finally ready to tell everyone about Maura and I and you go and steal the spotlight. If you think you did well hiding your relationship, Maura and I have been hiding ours for almost two years" she said. Angela gasped and looked at Korsak who just nodded. She looked back at Jane and took a few steps towards her.

"Honey you and Maura are dating?" she asked and Jane just nodded.

"That's fantastic! Why would you hide something like that? I mean it's clear you two are just perfect for each other. Always hanging out and cooking for each other" she smiled and Jane sighed.

"Because of you. You were always on my back about finding the right guy and getting married and settling down. How was I supposed to tell you when you expected all that from me?" she asked, her voice raising a little. Angela shook her head as she moved closer.

"Janie I just wanted you to be happy. I would rather have you dating Maura then that Casey Jones. How many times did he break your heart?" she said raising an eyebrow. Jane watched her for a minute.

"If I had told you this before you met Riley, would you still be this happy?" she asked. Angela nodded.

"Of course I would have. I just want you to be happy and safe. I actually think Maura has been a great influence on you" she smiled, this made Jane laugh and shake her head.

"Why, because she can get me into dresses?" she asked pointing to the knee length black dress she was currently wearing.

"No, not just because of that" Angela laughed.

"Because she makes you easier to work with" Korsak said with a laugh and they both turned to look at him.

"Hey, I am a pleasure to work with" Jane stabbed back and they all laughed. Angela looked at Jane.

"Janie, I am sorry. I had no idea. I just, I didn't want to have to keep repeating myself and thought they best place to tell everyone would be here" she said softly. Jane looked at her and nodded.

"I know, that was my idea too" she walked forward and wrapped her arms around her mother.

"I love you Ma. I want you to be happy" she sighed "Even if that means dating Alison Riley" she pulled back and looked at Angela.

"You know she drinks way more coffee then I do" she said raising an eyebrow, making Angela laugh.

"Sweetie it's decaf. She just likes the taste" she smiled. Jane smiled and nodded.

"I'm happy for you Ma. Just please, no funny business while I'm around" she said screwing up her nose.

"Sure honey. I think we can handle that" she smiled and they all left the room and back to the party. Angela found Alison talking to Kiki while the others were on the dance floor, including little TJ. Angela walked over to them and took Alison's hand, as Korsak walked over and put his arm around Kiki.

"Everything okay?" Alison asked looking at both of them with smiles. Angela nodded.

"Everything is great. Have you two eaten yet?" she asked noticing the emptying buffet table.

"No, we decided to wait for you two" Kiki answered.

"Well lets go eat" Korsak said leading them over to the buffet

A few people had started to leave as it was starting to get rather late. Everyone who was left were on the dance floor. It was mostly the couples who were enjoying a nice slow dance. Angela had her arms wrapped around Alison's waist, while Alison's arms were around her neck.

' _Love me like you do,  
Lo-lo love me like you do,  
Love me like you do,  
Lo-lo love me like you do,  
Touch me like you do,  
To-to touch me like you do,  
What are you waiting for?'_

Alison grinned and moved her hands down Angela's back and down towards her ass, but Angela shook her head.

"No funny stuff, remember?" she said with a laugh. Alison stopped her hands at the small of Angela's back.

"I was just following the song" she said in her defence. Angela laughed and kissed her cheek and rested her head on Alison's shoulder. She looked at the others.

Jane had her arms wrapped tightly around Maura, who's head was resting on her chest, eyes closed but mouth moving like she was singing along to the song. Jane kissed Maura's head and it made Angela's heart swell to see the pair so relaxed and so happy.

Kiki had her arms around Korsaks neck, and his arms around her waist. They seemed to be having a heartfelt conversation as they danced around the floor, laughing and kissing each other softly.

Then there was Franky and Nina. They were much like Jane and Maura, though it looked like Nina was about ready to go to sleep. Franky smiled at her and nodded, as if finally giving his approval. She smiled back and pulled back to look at Alison.

"I love you" she said staring into her eyes. Alison smiled.

"I love you too" Angela leaned in and gave her a quick kiss, not caring at this point about her promise to Jane. It was unlikely she would have seen it anyway. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly and Alison kissed her cheek.

Angela and Alison sat opposite each other on the bar stools talking. Alison's hand resting on Angela's naked thigh as they picked at some of the left- over food.

"Thank you for coming tonight. It really meant a lot to me" Angela said with a smile.

"Well it is near impossible to say no to you" she said as she reached over with her other hand and moved Angela's hair out of her face.

"Come on, let me take you home. You look exhausted" Alison said squeezing her knee. Angela nodded but made no attempt to move.

"I just want to wait until the others have gone so I can lock up" she said sleepily. They could hear Kiki, Korsak, Franky and Nina in the back talking about who was taking what of the left-over food.

"You're place or mine?" Alison asked checking the time. Angela smiled and laughed softly.

"Well I think we should go back to yours. I think we need our own space tonight" she said and Alison nodded. They both looked over at the front door when they heard it open and someone walk in. Alison squeezed Angela's knee again, hoping it would be a sign that she should stay put and she would deal with it. Alison was wrong.

"Frank, what the hell are you doing here?" Angela snapped. Frank stopped and looked at the two of them, and noticed Alison's hand on Angela's knee.

"I came for my son's engagement party, but it seems I've walked in on some lesbo party instead. What the hell Ang?" he said, hands on his hips. Before Angela could answer, Alison was up off her stool and walking towards him.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in here talking like that?" she said, standing up to her full height, which she ended up being an inch taller than Frank.

"Who the hell are you? Touching my ex-wife like that" he stared up into Alison's eyes. He was never one to back down from a fight. Angela quickly got off the stool and walked over to them.

"That's exactly right, she is you ex-wife, which means she isn't your property anymore" Alison spat back.

"Frank, leave now. You missed the party. There is no need for you to be here" Angela said standing next to Alison. The back door opened and Franky came out followed by Korsak as they could hear the raised voices.

"Pop? What are you doing here?" Franky asked as he walked over to them and stood next to Angela. Frank turned to Franky and smiled.

"Hey there he is. I came for your engagement party. Seems I miss judged the traffic though" he said patting Franky on the shoulder.

"You didn't even RSVP. Would have been nice to know you were coming" Franky said, not near as excited as Frank seemed to be. He dropped his hand and looked around now.

"Yeah well I thought I would come and surprise you. So where is the lucky woman? Nicole, right?" he said looking at all the faces.

"It's Nina. And she is asleep in the car. We were all just about to leave" Franky said, still not wanting anything to do with his father. Frank nodded.

"Right. Well, I guess I did come at a bad time. You're Mothers so drunk she let this lezzy touch her" he said with a horrible grin. Alison went to have a go at him, but Angela grabbed her arm as Franky push Frank back towards the door.

"You need to go now Pop. Maybe call me next time" Franky said and walked him out of the pub. Korsak turned to Angela and Alison.

"Are you two okay?" he asked noticing Alison was staring at the door where he just left. Angela nodded.

"He just wanted to embarrass me. He's the embarrassment" she sighed and looked at Alison, still holding onto her arm.

"Honey, we should get going" she saw Alison's jaw muscles clench and she nodded. She looked back at the others.

"Sorry" she said softly. Korsak and Kiki waved her off.

"Don't be. You were just standing up for the woman you love" Korsak said as he wrapped his arm around Kiki.

"I get that. Now let's all get out of here" they all nodded, grabbed their coats and locked up. They said goodbye to Franky outside and Alison lead her to her car. She then drove them to her apartment in silence. When they got inside, Angela finally broke the quiet.

"I am so sorry. I had no idea he was going to show up. If I did I wouldn't have" she started and so did the tears.

"Hey, stop" Alison said as she went over to her and wrapped her arms around her tight.

"It's not your fault he's an ass. And you heard Franky, he didn't even RSVP so no one knew he was going to turn up" she kissed Angela's head. She heard a sniffle and felt her body shake.

"And I'm sorry too. I could have handled the situation better. It's just when people start with the lesbian bashing, something just clicks and I lose it" she said softly. Angela shook her head and pulled back.

"Honey, you have nothing to apologise for. A part of me actually wanted you to hit him" she said with a smile as she wiped her eyes. Alison laughed and kissed her softly.

"Trust me I so wanted to and it would have felt amazing" they both laughed and hugged again.

"Now come on, let's get you out of that dress so I can admire those legs properly" Alison said with a grin, causing Angela to blush and shake her head but head for the bedroom anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just quickly, I know I should have put it in the first chapter but I totally forgot. Sorry. But I wrote this with Alison Janney being the inspiration for Alison Riley.** **And more so her character's style in Girl On The Train (not the character herself).**

Angela was in the kitchen making some tea when Maura came down the stairs doing the buttons of her jacket up. She smiled when she saw Angela standing in the kitchen staring into her cup, looking like she was deep in thought.

"Good morning" Maura smiled. Angela jumped a little and smiled at her.

"Oh, morning. How was your night?" she asked sweetly. Maura smiled as she sat down at the bench.

"It was good. Did you stay out late with Alison?" she asked. Angela smiled.

"Not this time. Did you get the call last night?" she asked as she sipped her tea. Maura shook her head.

"Turns out I wasn't needed. I don't know why they call it a murder if there is not body or even body parts" she laughed softly and checked her phone.

"Jane is still out. I thought she would be back by now" she got up and made herself a tea.

"Angela, would you have a problem if Jane was to move in?" Maura suddenly asked. Angela raised her eyebrows.

"Why would I have a problem with that? Are you two thinking about it? She is over here most of the time anyway" she said happily. Maura laughed.

"Well we have talked about it, but we still aren't sure. You know what Jane is like. I think she is still very worried about what you think of all of this" she smiled shyly. Angela shook her head.

"Why would I have a problem with it? I would be the biggest hypocrite if I did. You know I already think of you as family. I really am so happy for you both" she hugged Maura softly.

"I know you do. No matter how much I tell Jane she is being silly, she still worries. It's what she does" Maura smiled. She pulled back as she heard her phone ring and put her mug down to answer it.

"Hey. Yes I am" she answered looking at Jane. Angela smiled knowing it was Jane. When she looked up after rinsing her mug, Maura's demeanour had changed, making her feel a little uneasy. After a few more hushed words, Maura finally hung up and turned to Angela.

"I have to go. I will see you later" she said with a small smile, grabbed her bag and left. Angela grabbed her phone to see if Alison had messaged her, but there was nothing. She sighed and went back out to the guest house and got dressed. She had cleaned the whole room and still there was no message or phone call from Alison. This worried her. If Jane could find time to call Maura, then why couldn't Alison do the same. She sighed and grabbed her phone and called her. It went straight to voice mail. She typed a quick message and put her phone back down.

After she also cleaned the main kitchen and wrote a small shopping list, she checked her phone again and still no phone call or message. Getting fed up, she decided to call Jane who eventually did answer.

"Ma, I can't really talk right now" Jane said in a hushed tone.

"I just want to know if you're with Alison. She hasn't answered my call or replied to my text" Angela said quickly. She needed an answer. Jane sighed and paused.

"Look, Ma" Jane got interrupted by a loud announcement. Angela heard it pretty clearly.

"Jane, are you in a hospital? What's happened? Is Franky okay? Oh, please don't tell me its Ali?" the fear was very evident in her voice. Jane paused before she answered.

"Look, there was an incident, but she's okay. She didn't want me to call you because she didn't want you to worry" Jane finally said. Angela was up and grabbing her bag and keys.

"I'm on my way" she said and hung up before even getting an answer from Jane.

Angela arrived at the hospital and was greeted out the front by Jane.

"You should have called me straight away" Angela said straight away.

"Ma, she out ranks me. As it is she is going to have my ass for still telling you" Jane said as she lead the way through the hospital corridors and to a room with a closed door.

"Thank you Janie" she hugged her before knocking on the closed door and opening it slightly and pocking her head in. Alison sat up in her bed and rolled her eyes when she saw Angela come in.

"I am going to kill Jane" she mumbled as Angela came closer. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I'm going to kill you" she said looking at Alison in the bed. She had an IV line in her arm and leads on her chest that lead to an ECG monitor, but apart from that she couldn't see anything physically wrong with her.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to go find to tell me?" Angela said raising an eyebrow. She was so used to visiting her children in hospital, it was very different having the person she was dating here. Alison sighed and closed her eyes and reached out for Angela's hand, which she took it and squeezed.

"Long story short, I got shot in the thigh. Missed everything so no need to worry there. Just going to be a small scar and some time off work" she said with a small smile. Angela squeezed her hand. She couldn't trust her voice.

"Oh Ang, come here" Alison pulled her close and hugged her as best she could and she felt Angela's body relax and shake as she cried.

"Shhh it's okay. I'm okay" she felt herself getting teary. There was another soft knock on the door and Jane pocked her head in. Alison nodded her in as she wiped her eyes and rubbed Angela's back.

"Hey, sorry. I couldn't keep it from her" Jane said as she walked over to the bed. Angela sat up and wiped her face. She took a seat next to Jane, but could still hold Alison's hand.

"I just couldn't lie to her again. She has seen me and Franky in one of these beds many times and as much as she annoys me on a daily basis, I always felt better knowing she was there by my bed" Jane smiled as she took Angela's other hand. Alison smiled and nodded and looked at Angela.

"And I shouldn't have tried to keep it from you. I'm sorry" she said softly. Angela smiled softly.

"Just don't do it again" she kissed Alison's hand and squeezed it.

Angela had practically moved into Alison's apartment so she could take care of her during recovery and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Although they were spending so much time together, they never seemed to get tired of each other. In fact it seemed to be quite the opposite.

Angela couldn't wait to get home to Alison and when she did, Alison would hold onto her tight and kiss her like they haven't seen each other in months. Everything seemed to be going better than either of them had expected, except there was still something on Angela's mind that she needed an answer to.

After making them both a cup of tea, she came and sat down next to Alison on the couch and sighed softly.

"I was thinking, maybe I can start going for runs tomorrow? I can do the stairs to the building no problem and you said yourself that you hardly notice the scar anymore" Alison said as she put her tea on the coffee table. Angela nodded and smiled softly.

"Sure, and perhaps I can join you. Just in case you hurt yourself and refuse to call me" she sipped her tea and Alison rolled her eyes.

"I promised you, from now on I would call you if something happens" she reached over and wrapped her arm around Angela's shoulders.

"Yes, well Jane has promised me many things and yet she still does them" she said with a sigh. Alison shook her head with a smile.

"But I am not Jane honey. I always make a point of keeping my promises. Did I not promise you that there would be no sex until the stitches came out, and I agonizingly kept that promise" she grinned and ran her hand up and down Angela's thigh, making her laugh and nod.

"Okay, you have a point there" she agreed and took another sip of her tea. There was a knock at the door and both looked over towards it.

"It's open" Angela called and Jane walked in but stopped when she saw he two of them

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked raising an eyebrow, noticing where Alison's hand was on her mother's leg. Alison sat back and took her hands off Angela.

"Not at all. Ang just made us some tea. Would you like a cup?" Alison asked. Jane shook her head.

"Got any coffee?" she asked as she walked over to them and sat in one of the spare seats.

"Sure. Be right back" Alison got up and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here Jane?" Angela asked as she took another sip of her tea and put it down.

"I have my report of the uh, incident. It just needs to be signed by Riley" she said putting the folder on the table. Angela eyed it then looked back at Jane.

"So are you going to tell me what happened that night?" she asked. Jane watched her for a moment.

"Has she told you?" she gestured towards the kitchen, indicating Alison. Angela shook her head.

"Well until she does I am not saying a word" Jane sat back in the chair as Alison walked in and handed her a mug of coffee. Angela looked at both of them and without warning, exploding.

"Will you two just stop hiding things from me and tell me what happened! I have a right to know. I don't like this whole secrecy thing you two have going on. I'm your mother and I'm your girlfriend. Tell me!" she said looking from Jane to Alison. Jane then looked at Alison as she took her seat next to Angela and nodded. Jane sighed and sat forward.

"Fine, but Ma you need to sit there and just listen. No asking questions until the end, got it?" Jane asked and Angela nodded, indicating her mouth was sealed. Jane sighed before finally speaking.

"We had been called to an alley way just behind an abandoned warehouse. When we turned up it was just a whole lot of blood and some pieces of clothes. I didn't understand why they would call it a murder when there was no body for proof. That's why Maura didn't get called because there wasn't much she could do. After some looking around, Riley noticed a smeared blood trail so we decided to follow that" Jane paused and when Angela looked over at Alison, she was staring at the floor.

"We did everything we were supposed to, and we entered the building. It seemed pretty much empty. We couldn't hear anything and we certainly couldn't see anything. We followed what was left of the blood trail, and it stopped at a bunch of boxes. We were so focused on trying to move them without disturbing to much what evidence would be there, we didn't hear him approach and then next thing I know, this guy has his arm around Riley's neck and a gun to her head" Angela gasped and reached out for Alison's hand. She took it and gave it a squeeze.

"Instinct taking over, warned him to put down the gun and let her go or I would certainly take pleasure in shooting him. He obviously knew what he was doing as he didn't give me a clear shot of him. Well not without hurting Riley as well" Jane sighed and looked at her hands.

"I told her to do it. He was close enough to me that where ever she shot me, it would certainly hit him as well. Unless, of course she hit bone" Alison now added and looked at Angela, who's eyes were wide with shock.

"So I, well it's kind of self explanatory really. The shot in the leg got him as well and he dropped Riley almost instantly and when he did I got him in the chest before he hit the ground. And then the rest you know" Jane finished finally looking up at her mother and Alison. Angela looked from one to other still trying to understand what happened.

"You told her to shoot you? And you did it?" she asked and they both nodded.

"I'm not okay with this. My daughter shot my girlfriend. That's...it's just not right" Angela said getting up and crossing her arms over her chest. Alison got up and walked over to her.

"Sweetie if she didn't do what she did, I may not be here at all. Jane did what she was told to do, went for the safest option and we are both still here. I'm right here and I'm perfectly fine" she rubbed Angela's arms. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Alison.

"And what if it all went wrong? I don't want to live without you. I've gotten so used to having you around and knowing I can count on you for absolutely everything" Angela was crying now and Alison held her tight. Jane sighed and got up from her chair. She wanted to comfort her mother but she also wasn't quite sure if Angela blamed her for what happened. Alison saw her and nodded as Jane went for the door.

Jane rushed back to Maura's and burst through the door.

"Maura?" she called out putting her car keys on the kitchen bench.

"Up here" came Maura's reply from the bedroom. Jane took the stairs two at a time and went into the bedroom, where Maura was doing her hair after her shower. Maura turned around and smiled.

"Hey, is everything okay?" she asked noticing Jane's serious face. Jane walked over to her, grabbed her by both arms and stood her up. She looked into Maura's eyes.

"Maura, I love you. I love you more than anything and I would do anything to protect you. I really cannot imagine my life without you because it has been so amazing with you in it" she rambled. Maura smiled and nodded.

"Me too" she replied softly, not quite sure what had gotten into Jane. She was never one to make such declarations of love. Jane let go of Maura and got down on one knee.

"Maura Dorothea Isles, will you marry me?" Jane asked looking up at the woman before here. She stood frozen, staring at Jane. Her mouth was moving but no words were coming out. Jane stood up and took her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze.

"Maura?" she asked softly. Maura nodded and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes. Yes I will" she finally replied, causing Jane to grin and kiss her deeply. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her back.

"Sorry I have no ring. Was kind of quick decision" Jane admitted as she rested her forehead against Maura's.

"Did something happen with Angela and Alison?" she asked softly and Jane nodded and pulled back so she could look at Maura.

"They just...I don't know. We told Ma what happened and as predicted she went a little crazy. But" Jane paused and smiled.

"Everything she said to Alison, was exactly how I feel about you. And if something was to happen to you or to me and we weren't married, I would regret it for the rest of my life" she finally said. Maura stood there grinning at her.

"What?" Jane asked now feeling uncomfortable. Maura shrugged.

"It's just really nice to see this romantic side of you. And the fact that all this came about because you saw how Angela and Alison were towards each other. Are you also trying to say, that you finally approve of Alison dating your mother?" she raised an eyebrow. Jane though for a minute and put her hands o n her hips.

"I never said I didn't approve. But, in a way, yes I do approve of Alison dating Ma" she said with a small smile. Maura grinned and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and kiss her neck.

"I'm so proud of you sweetie. But let's go back to you telling me how much you love me" she grinned and kissed Jane's neck again. Jane laughed and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and kissed her head.

"How about I just show you" she grinned and moved them to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys it means a lot. I do read them all and take them all on board. I hope this chapter keeps you going for a little bit longer. I am writing in between studying as well so sorry if this is a little bit shorter. The next should be longer.**

Jane stepped out of the elevator and walked towards her desk, coffee in hand and slung her jacket over the back of her chair. She then looked over at Alison, who was leaning back in her chair, eyes closed and hands in her lap.

"Riley, you okay over there?" she asked, causing the other woman to sit up and rub her eyes.

"Yeah, fine" she gave Jane a small smile.

"Good morning Jane" she finally said when she finally looked at her. Jane nodded.

"Morning. You have a late night or something? Wait, I don't want to know" she scrunched up her face and sat down at her desk and sipped her coffee.

"You could say that. God I need coffee" Alison said standing up and stretching.

"You have decaf, how is that going to wake you up?" Jane asked.

"I think it's just a mind thing. Tell me, does it make a difference if it's one shot or two?" she raised an eyebrow before leaving to get herself a cup. Jane looked at her coffee cup for a minute, really thinking about the effects of coffee, or was it just, as Alison said, mind over matter.

When Alison came back from down stairs, Jane had a catalogue out on her desk. Alison came up behind her and looked at it.

"Wow, I didn't know they could be so pricey. Then again I've never asked anyone to marry me" she smiled and sipped her coffee. Jane quickly closed the catalogue and put it back in her desk draw.

"It's impossible. Everyone I want to get for Maura, it's way out of my price range" Jane sighed and ran her hands through her hair and looked back over at Alison.

"So you've never been married? Or even engaged?" she asked as Alison sat back down at her desk.

"Nope. Never even came close" she said not looking over at Jane. She was actually staring at her phone, wishing for Angela to call her or even message her back.

"Have you ever thought about marrying my mother?" Jane asked cautiously. Alison looked over at her, a little shocked at her question. Jane never pried into their relationship, but it seemed she really wanted to know Alison's intentions.

"Jane, your mother has been married. And divorced. As much as I would like to see her in a gorgeous white dress and walking towards me, I believe she has no intention of getting married again. God it was hard enough to get her to believe me that I wasn't going to leave her when we first started dating. You can imagine what she would be like if we were to get married. Always expecting that day when she is presented with divorce papers" she looked back down at her phone again. Jane nodded.

"I get that. It was very hard on her" she stopped when her phone started to ring. When she saw it was Angela she sighed and looked over at Alison.

"Hey Ma" this caused Alison to look over at her.

"Hey honey. Is Alison there?" Angela asked. Jane looked over at her and nodded.

"Yeah, she is. Why don't you call her if you want to" but Angela cut her off.

"No, no it's fine. Look I was wondering if you wanted to go ring shopping this afternoon? It's always easier with a second opinion" Angela said happily, making Jane smile.

"I would love that. The ones in this damn catalogue are way too" again, Angela cut her off.

"Great. I will see you later. Bye honey" and with that she hung up. Jane looked over at Alison.

"Okay, so what the hell happened with you two last night?" she asked and Alison sighed and sat back down.

"It was nothing. A small argument, well more of a disagreement. I tried my hardest to fix it and she is still mad at me. Why, what did she say?"

"Nothing. Just asked if you were here" Jane drained the last of her coffee cup and threw it in the bin.

"What was this disagreement about?" Jane kept pushing. This time Alison didn't answer. Jane looked over at her, trying to read her expression.

"Oh, okay. Forget I asked" Jane again scrunched up her face.

Alison had shut down her computer and cleaned her desk. She stood up and pulled her jacket on, grabbed her phone and keys and was about to walk out when Angela walked in.

"Ang, hey" she walked over and kissed her on the cheek. Angela gave her a small smile.

"Hi. Where's Jane? We are supposed to be going ring shopping" she said looking around.

"I believe she is just down with Maura. She shouldn't be too much longer" Alison said looking at her. Angela kept avoiding her eyes.

"Babe, please cane we" Alison stopped when she saw Jane heading their way and sighed.

"Will you be over tonight?" she suddenly asked. Angela nodded as she watched Jane grab her things.

"I can bring over dinner, if you like?" she asked softly, making Alison smile.

"I would like that. Whatever you feel like" she smiled and kissed Angela softly and left. Jane looked at her mother.

"What?" Angel asked shrugging her shoulders.

"You need to forgive her for whatever she did or said. She was depressed all day" Jane said taking her mother's arm and leading her to the elevator.

"Really?" she asked. Jane nodded.

"It was hard to watch actually" she said pushing the button over and over. Angela had the biggest urge to pull out her phone and message Alison. Everything that she wanted to say could wait until she got home.

Angela unlocked the front door and walked in, her hands full of bags.

"Ali, dinner is here" she called out as she walked towards the table and put the bags down. Alison came out of the bedroom, still towel drying her hair and smiled.

"It smells good" she smiled as she went to the kitchen and got two glasses.

"I got Thai, is that okay?" she asked as she pulled her jacket off and slipped her shoes off.

"Honey that's perfectly fine" Alison walked over with the two glasses and two plates and sat them on the table. She went back into the kitchen and got forks and a bottle of wine. Angela was taking everything out of the plastic bags.

"So, Jane said that you seemed a little depressed today" Angela finally said, making Alison stop and look at her.

"Well I wouldn't say depressed, but certainly not my usual cheerful self" she continued pouring two glasses of wine and handed one to Angela.

"Was it because of last night?" she asked as she took a small sip of her wine and sat down. Alison sighed and nodded, and took her seat and grabbed for one of the containers.

"I'm a big believer of you should never go to bed angry. And you were angry with me and no matter what I did or said it didn't seem to change anything" she explained as she spooned noodles onto her plate.

"I wasn't angry. More embarrassed then anything. It's something that has never happened to me before and to have you laugh at me" Angela said as she took some of the chicken. Alison stopped what she was doing and turned to face Angela fully.

"Babe I was not laughing at you! It was absolutely amazing and I couldn't believe I made you do it. Honey" she reached over and took Angela's hand.

"What you did last night was nothing to be ashamed of. Women strive to do that. They masturbate endlessly to do what you did" she grinned as she noticed the blush starting on Angela's face.

"Really? Have you made anyone else do...well do that?" she asked softly. Alison smiled and shook her head.

"Never. Laughing was just a reaction. I just really couldn't believe it" she kissed Angela's hand. Angela squeezed her hand and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry. I was being stupid" she leaned forward and kissed Alison softly.

"I know. Let's eat and maybe watch a movie and have an early night" Angela nodded and they ate talking about Angela's shopping trip with Jane.

When they were done, Alison cleaned up after them while Angela went and got changed. Alison had chosen and movie and was getting it ready when she came back out.

"What have you chosen this time?" she asked as she sat down on the couch. Alison smiled and pressed play.

"I thought, since we watched the third one last week" she smiled as the Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides came up on the screen and Angela laughed.

"Is it a Johnny Depp thing or a pirate thing?" she asked as they both got comfortable. Alison laid down with her head in Angela's lap.

"Well, this one is a Penelope Cruz thing" she grinned and ran a hand up and down Angela's leg, as Angela ran her hand through Alison's hair. It wasn't long before Alison's breathing changed and her arm went limp. Angela smiled to herself and carefully looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. She decided the best thing would be to head to bed. Grabbing the remotes, she turned the movie and the TV off and gently ran her hand up and down Alison's arm.

"Honey, I think it's bed time" she said softly in Alison's ear. She nodded and cuddled into Angela's legs. Angela laughed and tried to lift her up a little bit.

"Ali, honey we need to go to bed" this time Alison woke up a little more and finally sat up and looked at Angela.

"I fell asleep?" she asked with a yawn. Angela nodded, stood up and took Alison's hand and led her to the bedroom where she climbed into bed. Angela turned everything off and made sure everything was locked before finally joining her. Alison automatically rolled over and cuddled up to her and sighed happily. Angela wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. If she had to choose her favourite part of the day, she would have to say it would be this. Having someone to hold onto and feel like they will never let her go.

Angela had her hands full of bags and bags of things for the upcoming wedding.

"Yes, I am sure I ordered the chicken. No one eats veal these days" she was holding the phone to her ear with her shoulder as she tried to unlock the front door and then take the key out so she could actually open the door.

"There was no other desserts because of the wedding cake. Oh wait do you just have like ice cream for the kids? And maybe mixed fruit, do you do that? Great, send me through everything tomorrow. Thank you, bye" she finally hung up and put all the bags on the couch. When she finally turned around, the dining room table had two candles lit on it and there was a set of wine glasses, plates, cutlery and on one plate was a small red velvet box. She stared at that box, wondering what could possibly be in it. Her heart started to race.

"Babe?" she called out as she slowly walked towards the table. Alison came out from the bedroom with a bottle of Angela's favourite red wine. Alison smiled when she saw Angela's face.

"What's all this?" she asked gesturing to the table.

"Well, I thought I would treat you to a nice romantic dinner accompanied by your favourite wine" she smiled as she opened the wine and poured them a glass each. Angela watched her nervously.

"And what's in that?" she pointed to the velvet box. Alison took her glass and grinned at Angela.

"Open it and find out" she took a sip of her wine. Angela didn't know what to do at first. She was so nervous as to what she would find, by she was also curious as to what exactly it was. She took a few steps closer and reached out and picked it up. She studied it a moment before taking a deep breath and opening it.

"Oh my god" she gasped and laughed. She looked up over at Alison who was grinning from ear to ear. She put down her wine glass and walked over to stand in front of Angela.

"So, will you move in with me?" she asked, as Angela stared at the shiny new key. All she could do was nod and wrap her arms around Alison.

"You thought I was going to propose, didn't you?" she asked with a smile and felt Angela nod. She laughed softly and ran her hands up and down her back.

"As much as I love you and would indeed, marry you. I know you are not ready for that again" she turned and kissed her cheek. Angela pulled back and looked at her.

"Are you sure you're okay with that?" she asked. Alison nodded and kissed her softly.

"I have you either way. Why would I not be okay with that" she smiled and kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day. Angela had finished doing her hair and make-up and came out of the bathroom to put on her jewellery and her perfume. Alison walked into the bedroom and smiled.

"Well you look amazing" she smiled and went over and kissed Angela on the cheek, then went and sat down on the bed so she could put her shoes on. Angela smiled and turned around to look at Alison and grinned.

"Your legs look amazing in that dress" she said eyeing Alison up and down as she stood up after putting both her shoes on. She ran her hands down the light floral dress and smiled.

"Thanks honey. I wasn't sure about the colour, or wearing a dress, but I actually do like it" she smiled and looked back up at Angela, who was still grinning at her. Angela finally moved towards her and rested her hands on Alison's hips.

"It's perfect. You should wear dresses more often" she smiled and kissed her softly.

"I should let you finish getting ready. We can't get distracted" Alison said pulling back slightly. Angela smiled and nodded.

"You're right. We need to leave soon. I want this day to be perfect for the two of them" she smiled and went to the cupboard and pulled out her own shoes.

They walked hand in hand into the estate, Angela paying close attention to the decorations and making sure everything was how she wanted it. She came to the room where Franky and the boys were getting ready. She knocked, open the door and peared around the door.

"I hope everyone is ready in here" she said as she walked in, Alison following behind her. Tommy and Korsak looked at them

"Ma, thank god you're here. Franky is freaking out" Tommy turned towards where Franky was pacing up and down past the big windows. She looked at Franky and back at the guys.

"What happened?" she asked. They both shrugged their shoulders.

"We were all getting dressed and then he just started having doubts and freaking out. You need to go calm him down" Tommy said. Angela nodded and looked at Alison.

"Honey can you go check on the girls?" Alison smiled and nodded and left. Angela walked over to Franky.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" she asked him softly. Franky stopped and looked at her and smiled softly.

"Hey Ma. I like that dress" he said and hugged her. Angela smiled and pulled back and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" she stared into his eyes and he looked away.

"Come sit and talk to me" she pulled him over to one the window seat. She took his hands in hers and looked at him and waited for him to explain. He finally sighed and looked at her.

"What if, what if I screw this up? Nina is amazing and I want her for the rest of my life, but dad wanted you like that at one point and now look at you two" he looked so sad and it broke Angela's heart. She squeezed his hands.

"You are nothing like your father. And you have a much bigger heart then he ever did. I know you will do whatever it takes to make this work and so does Nina. If she didn't, we wouldn't be here today, would we?' she asked raising an eyebrow. He smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Ma" he said and hugged her tight. She smiled and hugged him back.

"Now finish getting dressed and let's get you married to that wonderful woman" she got up and pulled him up with her and helped him with his tie.

Angela and Alison took their seats at the front pews next to Kiki. They stood as the bridal procession entered the church, with TJ leading being the ring bearer.

As Nina started her walk down the aisle, Angela turned to look at Franky to see his reaction. She smiled when she saw his eyes light up and there is a smile on his face she has never seen before. One of just sheer joy and love for the woman walking towards him.

Once everyone was seated, TJ came and sat down between Alison and Angela and watched the others insistently. After a while he started to get a little fidgety, at which Alison pulled him into her lap and started to whisper little stories into his ear to settle him down. Angela smiled and rest her hand on Alison's knee. When she looked back up at Franky and Nina, it was time for them to exchange the vows. TJ got up and handed the rings to the priest and sat back down. They had both written their own vows, at which Franky went first. Alison smiled and looked over at Angela, who was trying so hard not to cry, but failing. She smiled and reached into her clutch and pulled out a small packet of tissues and handed it to her. Angela smiled and mouth a 'thank you' before taking one out and dabbing her eyes. Alison reach over and took Angela's hand and squeezed it. She knew this would be an emotional day for her, but didn't realise just how much.

Franky and Nina shared their first kiss as Mr and Mrs Rizzoli, cheers went up throughout the church. TJ jumped down and ran to Tommy, who picked him up and hugged him tight. As Franky and Nina walked back down the aisle, they hugged and shook hands with family and friends and were also showered with white rose petals.

Everyone sat watching the happy couple share their first dance as husband and wife. Alison handed Angela her napkin as she noticed a single tear run down her cheek. Angela smiled as she took it.

"Thank you honey. I don't know what's wrong with me today" she said with a soft laugh. Jane and Korsak soon joined Franky and Nina on the dance floor.

"Honey your baby is now a very happily married man. It's okay to get emotional. And they are extremely sweet together. Those vows were so heartfelt" Alison rubbed Angela's back. Now Tommy and Maura joined the others on the dance floor.

"It's just all so beautiful. And exactly what I wanted for him" she smiled as she wiped her eyes again. Alison smiled and kissed her cheek.

"It's a beautiful wedding babe. Now, come dance with me" she said with a smile as she slid her chair out, but before they could both stand up TJ ran over to Alison.

"Alison, Alison. Dance with me like daddy and Maura" TJ said excitedly as her pointed towards the dance floor. Alison laughed and smiled.

"Sure buddy, but I have to dance with Grandma afterwards" she patted Angela's shoulder as TJ pulled her away to the dance floor. Angela smiled as she watched her family dance and laugh and really enjoy themselves. She even laughed to herself as she watched poor Alison try and follow TJ's lead, and was too occupied to notice anyone take the spare seat next to her.

"Angela" she turned and had to stop herself from jumping too much out of her seat when she saw Frank next to her.

"Frank. When did you get here?" she asked trying to gather her composure.

"I've been here the whole time. Well not in this seat. I just wanted to come over and talk. Just you and me" he said looking at her. Angela couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Oh yeah, talk. Do you remember how that ended last time?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm serious. For me to be here today, Franky gave me some rules. One, was to apologise to you" he said matter of factly. Again, Angela couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So the only way you will apologise to me is by being told by your own son? Don't you think that is a little backwards Frank? I don't want to hear anything you have to say if it is forced" she went to get up but Frank reached out and grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Damn it woman, would you just sit down and listen" he said forcefully, but not loud enough for others to hear. Angela sighed and sat back down.

"Fine. I'm listening" she said as she grabbed her glass and took a sip. Frank sighed.

"Ang, I know I screwed up. I know I certainly took you for granted. I was the one who threw our marriage away and I was the one who lied to everyone. I hadn't been treating you like a wife for a very long time and for all of that I am sorry. And" he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I want to apologise for leaving you with my mess to clean up. So this is for you. It's not all of it, but most of it" he handed her the envelope and she looked at it before finally opening it and she gasped.

"Frank, I can't take your money. Not now" she put the cheque back into the envelope and went to hand it back to him but he stood up.

"Tommy and Franky both told me what you went through, all because of me. If it wasn't for the kids, I wouldn't be here today. And they wouldn't be the great people they are if it wasn't for you" he smiled softly and got up leave. He looked over at the dance floor and saw Alison dancing with TJ, and she looked over at him

"And it's good you have someone. Even if it is a chick" he said with a nod and shrug. He turned and walked away back to his table. Angela looked at the envelope in front of her. Still trying to accept what just happened. Alison came back over and sat back down in her seat and put her arm around Angela.

"Hey, what did he want?" she asked rubbing her back. Angela smiled as she turned to look at her.

"He just wanted to apologise and give me this" she handed Alison the envelope and she took and it opened it and looked at the cheque.

"It's payment for the debt he left me in" she explained and Alison looked at her then back at the cheque.

"Wow. I'm, well I'm kind of speechless. This is certainly a big step from how he was at the engagement party" she said putting the cheque back into the envelope and put it back in front of Angela. Angela reached out and put her hand on Alison's knee.

"And I know we didn't need his blessing what so ever, but he said he is happy I have someone. So hopefully there will be no further problems there either. So, will you come dance with me now?" she said with a smile. Alison smiled nodded.

"Don't have to ask me twice" Alison got up, took Angela's hands and lead her over to the dance floor, pulled her to her and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"I love you" Angela said with a smile. Alison grinned.

"I love you too" Alison leaned in and kissed her softly.


End file.
